Numerous silane adhesive compositions have previously been developed for the purpose of bonding elastomeric materials, particularly silicone elastomer-based materials. Many of these silane adhesive compositions rely on various organo-functional silane compositions as the active bonding agent. Due to the highly organic nature of the organo-functional silane compounds, traditional silane adhesive compositions have relied on organic solvents in order to form a stable and workable solution. While some traditional silane adhesive compositions contain water in addition to an organic solvent, the organic solvent is required in order to form a stable composition.
One example of an organic solvent-based silane adhesive composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,196 as being a mixture of an unsaturated silane and an aminoalkyl silane. For utilization as an adhesive, the mixture is prepared as a solution in the presence of a water-miscible organic solvent. The adhesive composition may also contain a small amount of water in addition to the water-miscible organic solvent; however, the water-miscible organic solvent in such case predominates.
Another example of an organic solvent-based silane adhesive composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,389 as being a mixture of an alkenyltrihydrocarbonoxy silane, a water-miscible solvent, and water.
In light of the continuing effort to eliminate volatile organic solvents from all chemical formulations for environmental purposes, a need presently exists for an aqueous silane adhesive composition which is largely free of any volatile organic solvent and which is stable and dilutable with water.